callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Throwing Knife
The Throwing Knife is an Equipment item in Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). Modern Warfare 2 Overviewe deals the same damage as the regular Knife; it is always a one-hit-kill unless in a private match with health set to double.It will also prevent an enemy to go into Final/Last Stand, just like the Knife. In-Game Players will receive only one knife - however, any thrown knife can be retrieved, regardless of who threw it, unless it is not selected as the player's equipment. After throwing the knife, a number of events can happen: *The knife hits an enemy player, scoring a kill of 111111110000000000000000000000,points *The knife hits a friendly player, dealing no damage but leaving the knife embedded in the body, unless on Hardcore game modes, where the damage will be dealt back to the thrower or cause a Team Kill. *The knife hits the ground at a certain angle, causing it to clatter to a stop, where it can be retrieved. *The knife becomes embedded in a surface (walls, etc.) from where it can be retrieved. *The knife hits any surface at a certain angle, causing it to ricochet (as with the Grenade Launcher) and flip an extra several feet. In this instance, the knife is still deadly and can kill, provided it does not stop movinghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l14tCmsJk5M. The throwing knife is popular with stealth classes as it is silent, gives no warning (unlike grenades), and even if the player misses, there is a good chance the target will not notice (unless they see the knife go straight by or hear it ricochet). However, it has a short effective range, as it rapidly descends towards the ground the farther it is thrown. Thus, similar to the Grenade Launcher, at longer ranges it is necessary to aim above the target for it to be thrown accurately. The throwing knife is considered one of the hardest weapons to master because it requires practice to aim at targets and throw it, usually in a quick succession and during movement. mw2 Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Throwing knives appear in the Nintendo DS version of Black Ops, first spotted in the launch trailer. Unlike the consoles, this DS throwing knife is used by converting the player's own knife in a ranged weapon, via the ADS button. It also has unlimited ammo, so recovering lost knives and losing a melee weapon isn't an issue. The throwing knife is available in single player and multiplayer for the player's use, available from the start as part of the knife. Like in the consoles, the DS throwing knife can also ricochet and bounce off/on objects or surfaces and still get kills. However, the only items the knife can get stuck in are enemies and other targets, as it ricochets off of everything else. File:Throwing_Knife_DS.png Trivia Modern Warfare 2 *The Throwing knife is modelled after the Blackhawk Tatang. *The Throwing knife can ricochet off several walls but will decease with speed with each bounce. *When the riot shield is being held by the player, and a throwing knife is thrown, in 3rd person, the player acts out a special animation. They will wave their hand and point with two fingers, acting out a finger gun animation. *There's a glitch, if the player shoots one shot with most guns, and then quickly press and hold the equipment button while wearing the Throwing Knife, the players screen will tilt to the right. Watch it here *This glitch can be used to pull of a 'silent killcam'. This is easiest to do with a weapon that can one shot kill. If the payer quickly pulls out the knife after firing, on the killcam the shot will not happen. Instead the killer will simply pull out the throwing knife at an angle and then the victim will apparently just drop dead for no reason. *If the throwing knife is used against an enemy using a riot shield, then it will stay in can be caught in the riot shield, though it can be retrieved. *The Infinity Ward logo can be seen on the side of the throwing knife. This is most easily seen with a sniper scope. *The only time the throwing knife is ever used in singleplayer is at the very end of Endgame, when Soap pulls out the knife stabbed into his chest by Shepherd. He then throws it at Shepherd's left eye, killing him. The knife used looks completely different than the ones used in multiplayer. *The throwing knife's image in the Create-A-Class menu is a cartoon-ized version of the Tactical Knife's image in the Create-A-Class menu. *If a teammate hits another teammate with a throwing knife and fixes it to the player while he has a throwing knife equipped, he/she will be able to retrieve the knife from the body at any time once the first knife is thrown. *On the Multiplayer map Skidrow, back near the boxes, a throwing knife can be seen stuck in a table. However, it cannot be picked up like a regular throwing knife. *If the player goes on to Terminal and throws a throwing knife through one of the metal detectors, it will light up as if the player had walked right through it. *On the throwing knife, there are the words "Ryan Lastimosa", an Infinity Ward employee. *When using the throwing knife with the Riot Shield, the player throws the knife with the same hand that holds the shield with. This would require the player to put the shield down, throw the knife, then pick the shield up again. This would be nearly impossible to do, especially if moving. *The throwing knife can only hit one person: it cannot go through more than one person. *A throwing knife can still kill a player after it bounces on the ground, it can bounce more than once. *The Create-A-Class icon for the throwing knife shows the Call of Duty 4 knife rather than the ''Modern Warfare 2'' knife. *Throwing Knives can eventually cause a car to explode if a player has the patience to keep throwing the knife off of a car and retrieving it. *It is possible to destroy air support with a throwing knife. However, the aerial vehicle must be damaged enough for the throwing knife to finish it off. (see Videos below) *The Throwing Knife's cross-hairs are unseen during an EMP. *The throwing knife is also useful to melee cancel with when using a riot shield. *At extreme angles it is possible for the Throwing Knife to ricochet and cover greater distances. *If a throwing knife is stuck through glass and then the glass is shot, and broken, the knife will stay suspended in air (same with C4). *The Fragmentation Grenades have exactly the same throwing arc and can thus be used to practice throws. *The Throwing knife uses the same model as the tactical knife. *The Throwing knife can destroy enemy tactical insertions. *The Tomahawk is the Black Ops successor to the Throwing knife, functioning in largely the same way. *The Throwing Knife is thrown at a speed of 28.3 m/s. *In a throwing knife game/round winning killcam if the server times out the knife will go through all surfaces until the game gets the error. Watch it here *Originally, soldiers in every faction in multiplayer were to yell "Throwing a knife!" in their language when one was thrown, however it was scrapped before the game was released due to the Brazilian Militia's dialect for it sounding similar to the word "Fucker!" (Jogando uma faca). They can still be found and heard in the game's files. *In a private match, if double health is on, a player can survive a throwing knife, but two will kill them. Black Ops (DS) *n-Space mentioned borrowing the Goldeneye DS team's throwing knife mechanic. Black Ops *A throwing knife is used by Grigori Weaver in the mission WMD. Video Video:Call of duty Modern Warfare 2 Throwing Knife Tips Tutorial Range and Types By Xplict91|Knife throwing demonstration at effective range. Video:Myth Madness: 18 of 21|Destroying a Harrier with a throwing knife. Video:Modern Warfare 2- Knifetastic Ricochet Kill|A ricochet throwing knife kill. Video:MW2 - Most Unbelievable Amazing Knife Throw Ever (Original)|An example of an awesome throwing knife. References Category:Knives Category:Equipment